


Slipping in slime

by SimpingSilently



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Slimebomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingSilently/pseuds/SimpingSilently
Summary: Mime Bomb slips in slime and finds a familiar face above them.
Relationships: Mime Bomb/Neal the Eel (Carmen Sandiego)
Kudos: 15





	Slipping in slime

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i'm probably gonna abandone my other fic, mostly because it has no plot. i'll be thinking of a plot for it in a bit.
> 
> But enjoy this short one shot of these stealthy bois.

Mime Bomb gasped.

The back of their head hurt and they're laying in something.. Slimy but sticky. 

They groaned and slowly opened their eyes, blinking a bit to register the face above them. 

"You alright, Mimey?"

Mime Bomb gave the man an unimpressed face, Neal, who is a slick and slippery fellow, smiled sorrily and extended his arm to help them up. 

"Sorry 'bout that, luv. Someone gave me a pat on the back for luck but looks like it's right here" Neal flirted, gesturing to the mime. They responded with an eye roll, a small smile tugging at the corners of their cherry red lips.

Ugh, how is this obnoxious man still alive? Guessing by his slick slimy suit, and the hood he sometimes wears, he can get anywhere and everywhere. The mime thought.

Neal was thin but wide at the shoulders, his skin tight suit clung nicely on him. His subtle but striking features, his eye bags that shows he hasn't been getting enough sleep. Though he should, it's not good for his mental health. His subtle cockiness, but kindness. His stupid grin he gets when teasing someone, along with his stupid dorky looking buck teeth. His greasy hair that sticks to his head but two strands, and his smell of skin oils converted to slime with his suit.

Mime Bomb detested this very man.

"So Mime Bomb, gonna let go of my hand anytime soon?"

Said person noticed and immediately recoiled their arm and blushed under the pancake makeup. They couldn't help but get lost in thought sometimes, mostly when they can't talk.

Neal pouted "Shouldn't have said that." 

Mime Bomb rolled their eyes a second time at him, turning around they started walking away only to be followed. 

"For some reason I was having an off day, but you really turned me on." Neal grinned, winking. Mime Bombs' eyes widened and they blushed harder glancing at Neal. Neal's grin widened "T'was a joke, love. But how has your day been?" He asked, seeming to be genuinely interested. Mime Bomb flashed him a thumbs up then gestured to him, dropping a thumbs down.

Neal laughed with his eyes closed, finding it to be endearing.

Mime Bomb took that chance to let a small smile find their face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired while writing this so tell me if i've made a mistake or something.
> 
> I'm not much of a writer but I do draw alot, so this might not be as good, or it's just my anxiety talking haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
